


Dog Dixon-Rovia

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl's a mama bear when it comes to Paul being hurt and we all know it, Daryl's a worrier, Fluff, Grumpy Daryl, M/M, No label on them but we all know the real tea, Paul loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: At least Dog knows how to say goodbye.





	Dog Dixon-Rovia

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this amazing comic on Tumblr: http://bringmecoffeeandroses.tumblr.com/post/180975857872/at-least-your-dog-knows-how-to-say-goodbye (Give it ALLLLLLLLL the love! It's amazing!) And I HAD to write a little ficlet for it! I hope you all enjoy!! :)

“Dog?” Daryl called, looking around the community. He'd just seen the damn thing no more than fifteen minutes ago when he'd started grabbing his hunting supplies.

 

The longer it took him to find the dog, the more irritable he started to get. Dog couldn't have gotten out, and no one had seen him..or if they did, they weren't telling him. When he asked Maggie, she just gave him a mischievous smile and went back to her paperwork while Hershel Jr. played on a baby mat beside the desk.

 

“Damn woman.” Daryl muttered as he left the office, deciding in a last ditch effort to check the room of his..friend? Boyfriend? Who the fuck knows. They messed around, and he enjoyed-though he'd never admit it out loud-the scout’s company. They'd never really talked about it because he didn't think they had to. They'd told each other about their feelings one drunken night and it had just naturally grown from there. They mostly hadn't labelled it for Daryl's own comfort and flighty tendencies, though. The younger man hadn't wanted to overwhelm him and end up scaring off the person he was the happiest he'd ever been with.

 

When he saw Paul go down..all of that blood..he'd damn near had a heart attack right then and there. The pain in his chest had been unbearable and he hadn't bothered to stifle the tears in front of any of them, even the newcomers. But then there the little shit was, somehow still fucking breathing and Daryl knew he had to move quickly. He shoved past anyone in his way carrying the man to the horses, using his own flannel to securely tie around the man's chest to staunch the bleeding, and they'd taken him home, the others falling behind a bit with how fast Daryl had his horse galloping. He slashed any walkers that got close, his only goal to get Paul to Siddiq in time.

 

The young doctor had cleaned and sewn him up relatively easily. Nothing major had been hit but he had needed a blood transfusion which, Aaron happily forked over along with Tara so they could get more blood quickly, both of them being O negative.

 

It had been almost a week since the incident, and Paul had been bunked up in Barrington on Maggie's orders. He hadn't bothered to try to argue mostly because he could see how scared the woman had been, and Paul loved her too much.

 

Daryl made his way down the hall, pushing open the man's door without knocking. 

 

“Did you forget something?” Paul raised a brow. He was lounged on the bed in sweatpants and nothing more, his bandages on full display. Beside him was his dog, half asleep, lazily gazing up at his owner.

 

“At least your dog knows how to say goodbye.” Paul snorted, kissing the pup's snout and in return got a lick on the cheek.

 

“I ain't forget 'im. Little bastard ran off while I's gettin’ my huntin’ supplies ready.”

 

“Well you found him, but it doesn't look like he wants to go anywhere. You should just stay in. We still have plenty of meat from your last trip out.”

 

_'Can't stand seein' ya like this..'_ Daryl thought to himself. But what he said out loud was, “I like bein’ out there."

 

“Did it ever occur to you that I need you right now?” Paul murmured, carefully sitting up though he did inhale sharply and stop when it hurt too much.

 

“Jesus boy! Ya ain't supposed ta be doin’ that!” Daryl scolded him, moving him to lay back down.

 

Paul couldn't help but grin up at him. “My my..Daryl Dixon acting like a big ol’ mama bear.”

 

“Fuck off.” The hunter flushed, setting his bag and crossbow down before he took his boots off.

 

“Staying with me after all?”

 

“Jus’ wanna make sure ya don't do anymore stupid shit that might stump yer healin’ process. Don' read too hard into it.” 

 

“Yeah, sure. That might be part of it.” Paul grinned and cuddled carefully into his side, letting the man's strong arm curl around him.

 

Dog whined and moved to lay across their legs, falling fast asleep easily. 

 

“Damn dog.” Daryl huffed.

 

“You love him.” Paul chuckled tiredly. “Now take a nap with me, grumpy.”

 

“Fine.” Daryl sighed, settling down. He did kiss the man's forehead, though, curling his arm just a bit more protectively around him. He might not be the most outwardly affectionate guy but that was okay because he knew Paul understood how to read him and knew how he felt for him.

 

He listened to the man's breathing evening out before he fully relaxed and fell asleep not too long after the scout. Hunting could wait for another day or two.


End file.
